


The world fell down

by senema



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg finally gives up and leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world fell down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
> so this goes AU after series 1 as in that the bomb explodes and Sherlock and John do not survive. Just so that you are warned.  
> Enjoy it anyway :-)

The world fell down

The day you walked out of his house never to return was the day you first saw fear in his eyes. You left him sitting in the bedroom and dressed in your oversized rugby shirt he looked more vulnerable than you have ever seen him. You have seen him without his cloths on before but you do not think that you ever saw him this naked.

You understand him completely. His work and his brother will always come first in his life. You understand but that does not mean that you can accept it. For two and a half years you have tried to be what he needed. But it often felt like a one-sided relationship. You constantly poured your hart out to him. You raved and cried when a case got to you. You laughed and loved and through it all he held you in his arms and encouraged you to let it all out. He, however, never went further than saying: “Tough day today.” or “My brother is bored again.” He only ever stated facts and never went into emotional detail. Others called him the Iceman and you often wondered if he was real or maybe just a machine. But when he made love to you, when all his focus was on you, you could feel him there with you. His love was in every fevered kiss, in every caress, in every glance, in every smile and you were content.

But then his brother and his flatmate died in a pool and you thought selfishly: ‘Now he will be mine. Now I will come before everything else.’ But the ghost of his beloved brother still stood between you and he devoted all his time and resources on finding the criminal mastermind responsible. You simply ceased to exist for him. You knew of course that the murderer had no chance what so ever. No matter where he went, where he hid or how much power he believed he had, he would vanish as surely as the sun will rise the next day. You were shocked when his body washed up at Westminster Bridge a few days later as you never thought that he would be murdered. Disappear without a trace, yes, but killed, no. You confronted your lover over this. You knew he had a hand in making the criminal mastermind disappear but you never suspected him of the murder itself. You felt your love die when you realized you never really knew the man who shared your life. He tried to make you understand, tried to reassure you of his love but it was too late – much too late.

The day you walked out of his house was the day you were able to breath freely for the first time in two and a half years. You were slightly worried about retribution but decided to worry about that later.   
You did not need to though as the day after you left the most powerful man on the planet the world ended.


End file.
